Solar collectors, such as air transpirant (perforated plate) collectors, solar water heating collectors, and photovoltaic (PV) cell arrays are widely known in the art and are used on houses, multiple dwelling units, commercial buildings, and other structures as a means to efficiently provide ventilation, heating and cooling, hot water, and electricity by harnessing solar energy rather than consuming non-renewable or environmentally damaging power sources.